


Autumn Leaves

by ginatoldmeso



Series: Steve Grant Rogers / Chris Evans ONE-SHOTS [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Autumn, Central Park, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Walks In The Park, cozy autumn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginatoldmeso/pseuds/ginatoldmeso
Summary: Just a cozy autumn afternoon with your boyfriend Steve Rogers. Inspired by Ed Sheeran's "Autumn Leaves"





	Autumn Leaves

Your eyes were fixed on the flat screen, as the dead voice of the narrator resounded in the living room.

“Ugh, how can you  _like_  this?”, you sighed, glancing up at Steve. You were curled up against his chest, wrapped in a fuzzy blanket.

It was a quiet afternoon and he had just come back from a mission, so you had dropped by his apartment to say hi. When he had suggested cuddling on the sofa and watching something on TV, you had naively agreed. Of course, you expected it to be much more about cuddles and less about the three-hours documentary about World War I that you were now being forced to watch.  Not that you weren’t interested in the matter, but this wasn’t exactly your idea of a fun activity (especially since your super boyfriend couldn’t take his eyes off the TV).

He chuckled softly and finally met your bored gaze. “Sorry. I realize this could be not as entertaining for you as it is for me”. He was giving you a funny expression, a combination of puppy eyes and a cocky smirk. “Want me to turn it off? Or we can watch something else, you choose”.

You bit down your lip, trying not to smile. He was truly irresistible. “Know what? I think I’ve had enough of it for today. Let’s do something else”, you pleaded, throwing your arms around his neck.

Steve cocked an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? What’d you have in mind?”

“I dunno… We could bake something? Or maybe play poker”, you proposed with a nonchalant shrug, but he growled in response.

“I’m  _never_  playing poker with you again, princess”, he murmured darkly, tightening his grip around your waist to pull you closer. “You cheat”

At his whinge, you laughed heartily, throwing your head back. “It’s not my fault that you’re a  _terrible_  player, honey”. You kissed his pout. “But whatever. Do you have a better idea?”

He seemed thoughtful for a moment, then his face lit up. “Let’s go for a walk”.

This time it was your turn to raise a brow. “ _A walk_? You do know it’s November, right?”

“So what? You can borrow one of my sweaters, it’s not a big deal. Plus, it’s a beautiful day, it’s sunny, and the air’s not so cold”. You would’ve never admitted it, but his childish enthusiasm was contagious.

“Yeah, maybe not  _for you_ … I haven’t been buried under ice for a century”, you muttered, making him snort in amusement.

“C’mon, it’ll be fun. We can go to Central Park, it’s beautiful in the fall. And maybe we can grab a cup of that strange pumpkin stuff that everybody likes”

“You mean…  _pumpkin spice latte_?”. You were trying so hard not to laugh. “Steve, sweetie, I doubt that you would like it. And I can assure you, not  _everybody_  does”

He hummed, stroking your cheek with his thumb. “Does this mean no park?”

You rolled your eyes. You both knew there was no way you could say no when he pulled out his best puppy face, leave alone when he actually had a nice idea. You stood up from the sofa, smiling down at him. “Let’s go for a walk, Rogers. On your feet, before I change my mind”.

He grinned at your attempt to sound grumpy and went to grab your coats before you two ventured outside hand in hand.

Of course, Steve was right. As soon as you left the chaotic gray streets of the city and reached the park, everything turned a thousand shades of red and gold. The sharp gusts of wind caused the dry leaves to dance around you, and your boots crunched over the ground as you walked. It was the most dazzling sight.

The air was crisp, but the shivery October sun was enough to warm you during your stroll. You and Steve didn’t say much. You just kept walking in a peaceful silence, listening to the whistles of the wind blowing through the trees, his strong arm wrapped around your shoulders and the ghost of a smile hovering on his lips.

By Steve’s side, any place felt like home. Familiar and cozy. Smiling to yourself, you stopped to kiss the one person you loved more than anything in the world.  _You never felt happier._


End file.
